Parent Trap
by pecannutespresso
Summary: Claudia gets a good idea and Vanessa gets upset


Vanessa sat in her office at the CDC with no paperwork and nothing to look forward to. Everyone else boasted about their long weekend plans, she'd smile and nod, telling them how fun it sounded.

No one asked her to join, thank god.

All she wanted to do was go home, grab a book and a bottle, and settle in.

Maybe she'd get the nerve to call Artie, but she doubted that. Very much doubted that.

Once clocking out time came about, Vanessa packed ber bag and headed out the door, nodding only to her colleagues. Everyone else had smiles on their faces and were excited to get out of work. Vanessa shared their excitement, but the sooner she could get alone, the better.  
Her home had always been her safe place. Now was no difference.

Only, when she sat on her extra large chair with her book and bottle of merlot, the feelings of being lost in a fictional word just disappeared.

Vanessa stared at the crackling fire. The flames enticing her.

Artie would curl up with her. He would if he would get his head out of his ass. And she wished he would. Vanessa had been happy with the idea of more meetings with Artie. But him just leaving her there, that had been the most upsetting thing she'd felt in a while.

A long while.

Ever.

The sharp ringing of her cell phone cut through her memories, causing her to jump.

Hello?

Hey, Vanessa! Claudia's voice had been exactly what she needed to hear.

Claudia, how are you?

Before she could get an answer from the girl however, Claudia started to ramble on about something going wrong at the warehouse.

Hey. Hey! Vanessa silenced the girl enough to to get in a few words. She grabbed her emergency bag and headed for the next red eye flight to South Dakota.

The whole way there Vanessa could come up with millions of scenarios she'd be walking in to. She'd seen a lot in her days as warehouse doctor, but now she became worried. What if Pete, the lovable lump, had licked another artifact? Or worse, what if something had happened to Artie?

She wouldn't be able to handle that. Not before their fight, not after, not ever.

And she could only get so much out of Claudia.

The flight seemed to take forever. But when she got off and out the door, she tried calling Pete and Myka. No one answered.

Should she call Artie, she wondered? She settled on no and drove off through the empty South Dakota roads.

Vanessa pulled up to the bed and breakfast just after eight pm. All of the lights were off. Had she forgotten where Claudia had told her? While she wracked her brain, Claudia ran out and wrapped her arms around Vanessa's neck.

Doctor V, I'm so happy you made it!

Claudia, what do you mean happy?

As soon as she walked into the house, something felt off.

Until she spotted a flickering light.

_A flickering candle. _

Listen, Claudia, she was instantly cut off by the front door being opened and Claudia shoving Vanessa into the kitchen, where a steaming ham sat on the island.

What is so urgent Claudia! Arties voice boomed throughout the house, loud enough to startle Vanessa.

It was clear.

There was no emergency.

Only a girl trying to parent trap her parental figures.

Part of Vanessa laughed it off, the other Hals was furious. Enraged and furious that Claudia couldn't just talk to her about it.

She'd play along with it. Wait and see what she had in store for the couple.

In the background Artie still yelled at Claudia for getting him out of bed for no reason.

I was almost asleep and now there's no real emergency!? His voice rose and showed no sign of stopping. Vanessa knew she had to intervene.

Vanessa stepped around the corner of the kitchen door, her hair disheveled and bags under her eyes. But she stared at him. It hurt her to do so.

The last time she'd let him into her heart, it hadn't ended well at all.

Vanessa, he stuttered, fixing his glasses repeatedly.

By the time he'd caught on, Artie spun to glare at Claudia, ready to begin his tyraid all over again.

Artie, let Claudia get out of here. And take the others with you, Vanessa gave both of them stern orders. Sooner than later please.

Claudia gave her a mock salute before skittering up the stairs, leaving Vanessa and Artie alone on the first floor. Together. For the first time since the Alice Incident. The four agents were shoved out the door, Claudia told them to take all the time they needed.

And then Artie and Vanessa were completely alone, plus Trailer.

And freshly cooked full meal.

Here, she even made us supper. Vanessa spun on her heel, walking back out of the entry way. Doesn't even look like she burned it.

Well I wouldn't put my money on Claudia having made it all. The girl can hardly make mac and cheese my dear.

And just like that they'd almost fallen back into their old habits.

Almost.

Vanessa and Artie caught each others look and stared at the floor. She felt her cheeks grow flushed. How could she have let herself stay? Alone? With Artie?

She regretted everything now.

You know, maybe I should go, Vanessa went to grab her scarf, but Artie stopped her.

Stop, Vanessa. I need you to stay. He didn't look at her while he spoke but the emotion in his voice gave it away. I need to tell you something important and I'm not sure how to say it.

I'm sorry that I was such an ass in Rapid City? I know that we both need each other more than each know. Vanessa I love you please forgive me. That would be a good start Artie.

Vanessa tore a small piece of the ham off.

Artie walked around the island, got down on his knees in front of Vanessa and repeated what she had said word for word. He added, will you please forgive this old fool that I've become?

Her heart raced. Vanessa pulled him up to his feet.

Yes, Artie. I forgive you. But hurt me, she saw a flash in his eyes, again and you'll regret pissing off a doctor. She crushed her hands against his round face, bringing his lips to hers. The soul crushing kiss overtook the pair of them.

Artie grabbed her by the hips, his fingers digging into her skin as he lifted her onto the island counter. All of the feelings she'd had for him came rushing back like their old habits.

Oooo, Mrs. Fredricks voice squeaked and she turned her head. I apologize Arthur, I was sent by Miss Donovan. We were unsure if you two would have made up by now.

You're in on this? I swear, his fingers clutched onto Vanessas hips, pulling her to the edge of the counter top.

Artie, please, calm down, she tried to face. Besides, I am getting hungry. Why don't we eat up this food?

She hopped off the counter and straightened his collar.

Mrs. Frederick would you like to join us?

She nodded as Vanessa and Artie turned to the ham, by the time she looked up, the older woman had vanished.

Well, we're eating alone then.

That's alright. Isn't it? He asked, as if Mrs. Fredrick showing up had completely nulled the steamy make-out session hadn't even happened.

Yes, Artie. Relax. Vanessa sliced into the ham, evenly and with care.

So, he drug the words out for forever. How are things?

Boring, she said sharply. He was part of the reason why it had been boring. What about at the warehouse?

Always active as usual. He walked around behind her, even now that she'd grown tense. But there was one thing that was always missing.

And that was?

You, Vanessa, it was you.

And yet it took Claudia to trick us both into coming here. All of your agents tricked both of us into being here. She felt her face grow even hotter and her grip on the knife grew tighter. But Artie kept his chin resting against her shoulder blade. You just said you missed me Artie but, she stopped herself.

I couldn't stand the thought of ever losing really what did I think would be better? Cutting myself off, but Vanessa it was the worst idea I've ever had. Ever.

Just don't do it again.

She finished cutting up the ham and served it for her, Artie, and a small piece for Trailer. The reunited couple sat across from each other at the island, hands never leaving the other's clutch. When Vanessa found a note from Pete, she pulled out a pan of brownies.

As Artie went to take a bite, Vanessa swiped her finger across the chocolate frosting and then smeared it on Arties nose.

FIN


End file.
